


The Eyes Are The Window Into The Soul

by willowsfavor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsfavor/pseuds/willowsfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a rumor.</p><p>"They're a bunch of weird nomads," Miller said, lacing his fingers in the grass beneath him and ripping up whatever he could grasp. "But they were asking for food and supplies in return for fortunes. You know, like that gypsy sounding crap you read about in the books on the Ark." He leaned back on his palms and squinted up at the sun, cracking an absentminded grin while Monty shook his head in front of him. Miller cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at the boy in front of him and chuckled. "You don't want your palm read? Maybe you'll find love."</p><p>The silly emphasis on the word love made Monty scowl, trying desperately to hide the blush crawling onto his features. "You've got to be kidding me. It's a joke. They're trying to scam us out of our precious supplies," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair and hurriedly rising to his feet.</p><p>"Prove it," Miller called up at Monty, jumping to his feet as well, unwilling to let his companion get off that easy.</p><p>"Prove what?" Monty replied.</p><p>"Prove it's a joke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Are The Window Into The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous from Tumblr. Want to request? Shoot me a message at bellamyss.tumblr.com. 
> 
> This is post S3 finale, assuming ALIE lied about the nuclear reactors (because I'm lazy like that). Next chapter is going to focus around all of the delinquents, mainly Bellarke tho. Also, to make things easier, we're just going to pretend Bryan never existed. Why? Because I'm lazy and I don't want my baby Bryan hurt in any way omg

It all started with a rumor.

Miller sat sprawled out in the grass, enjoying the brief sunshine that warm spring was offering at the moment, a crooked smile plastered to his face. Monty, sitting opposite the taller, slightly older boy, was leaning in with furrowed eyebrows and a look of disbelief. Their exchange of words was rapid and full of humor and excitement. Miller was on guard the night before when a caravan of grounders with no allegiance to any clan in the coalition had settled down a mile away. Some of those grounders had come to the front gates to warn the Sky People of their presence and assure them of their harmlessness.

"They're a bunch of weird nomads," Miller said, lacing his fingers in the grass beneath him and ripping up whatever he could grasp. "But they were asking for food and supplies in return for fortunes. You know, like that gypsy sounding crap you read about in the books on the Ark." He leaned back on his palms and squinted up at the sun, cracking an absentminded grin while Monty shook his head in front of him. Miller cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at the boy in front of him and chuckled. "You don't want your palm read? Maybe you'll find love."

The silly emphasis on the word love made Monty scowl, trying desperately to hide the blush crawling onto his features. "You've got to be kidding me. It's a joke. They're trying to scam us out of our precious supplies," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair and hurriedly rising to his feet.

"Prove it," Miller called up at Monty, jumping to his feet as well, unwilling to let his companion get off that easy.

"Prove what?" Monty replied.

"Prove it's a joke."

\---------------------------

An hour later the pair were sneaking out of camp. Monty was still scowling, still desperate to prove that he was a risk-taker. No matter how many ballsy things he'd done during previous adventures and wars, Miller still underestimated him. Monty still felt like the fragile child that his friends were trying to take care of and it frustrated him to no end. He'd even been with Harper for awhile. He wasn't sure what he had been trying to prove with his relationship with her, but it ended quicker than he'd wanted it to. They weren't meant to be and Monty clung onto that ideal desperately. He wanted to know, really know when he was in love. Harper just... hadn't been it.

"See all of those tents pitched over there?" Miller pointed to a clearing opening up in the thick woods, adjusting the bundle of various apples and medicinal herbs they (or rather, just Miller) had jacked from one of the supply runs. "Ready to get your fortune told?" Miller was full of amusement, not taking the adventure seriously at all while Monty marched stubbornly ahead.

"I don't speak Trigedasleng, Miller," Monty murmured under his breath, slightly panicked as an aged grounder approached him. The tall man resembled an unsteady willow in the way he swayed, his milky eyes observing the pair quietly, the smallest of smirks twitching beneath his pale beard. He gestured for Miller to hand over the supplies, not saying a word. Miller furrowed his eyebrows slightly but handed over the precious cargo anyway, placing his then empty hands on his hips. He, too, was silent until the elderly man returned.

"Yes, good. Good for one fortune, just one f-"

"Hey, wait a second, those were good supplies! What if I wanted one?" Miller demanded, hurt by the turn of events.

Monty took the chance to jab Miller in the ribs. "Shut up or he won't let us have the one. I'm just here to prove the point, alright?"

The grounder man did not stop smiling, gesturing toward a particularly large tent. "Only one can enter. Your friend must wait outside," he said with sickly sweet enthusiasm in his voice. Miller scowled even deeper but did not verbally protest this time. He plopped down on a conveniently placed log outside of the tent and put his head in his hands, waving the far more nervous Monty in with his hand. "We came all this way, just go. It'll be a good story for Jasper."

"This wasn't a good idea," Monty grumbled nervously, distractedly tugging on the sleeves of his shirt as he pulled the flaps of the tent back and entered inside. It was dimly lit, only a few candles burning on a large wooden table in the center of the tent. A grounder woman stood stooped over the fire in the corner. If he had thought the grounder man outside looked old, she was certainly ancient. Her hair was thin and white and her tan, leathery skin appeared to be dragging her face downward. Her eyes were the same milky, pale color as the man out front and Monty wondered if the woman was the man's mother.

"Ah!" She said, not lacking in any excitement (just as her alleged son). "Ah, so you come! I thought you would. I did not think you would be first," she murmured in curiosity. Monty stared down at her, unable to hide his marveling at the old woman who could speak such fluent English. With such things as vitamin deficiencies and other illnesses, the most people on the Ark did not live past seventy years old. "My name is Aida," she whispered, lifting her trembling hands to grip Monty's. "Your hands are so full of youth," she practically giggled. "Our group used to have young ones, but they grew weary of travelling. They settled down, but this is life for us. We always move."

Monty swallowed hard and continued to stare, unsure of what to say. "Ah! But that is not why you came." She squeezed Monty's wrists and he grunted in surprise, considering backing away before she gave him a quick smack on the wrist. "Do not run. I can see it in your eyes; don't worry, little one. Just give me a moment." Monty frowned at her name for him and fidgeted uncomfortably in her grip. She stared first at his hands and then reached forward to grab his chin in her hand. "Stop moving, child, let me look at those eyes of your's."

They stared at each other for a lengthy amount of time. It was only a few minutes, maybe two, but Monty was stooping so that Aida could get a closer look. His back began to hurt and just as he cleared his voice to complain out loud, she let go of his chin and tapped his cheek affectionately. "I see, I see."

"You see what?" Monty asked, still skeptical even after the theatrics she had put him through.

"The boy you love is outside," Aida giggled, swiftly moving away from Monty to return to the fire and stir the soup she was cooking. Monty stiffened, his eyes widening as he took a step backward. "Yes, I could see that immediately. I saw it in your eyes the moment you came in here. You can't hide anything from Aida, child."

Monty, fighting through the sudden rise in fear and awe, still managed a snarky reply. "You put me through all of that after reading me the second I walked in?"

Aida laughed heartily, so much so that she began to cough. She hid her face in her sleeve for a few moments, giving Monty enough time to collect himself and pray Miller hadn't been listening too hard. "This is a joke," he growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, unable to tear himself away from the situation. He felt rooted to the ground. He knew he liked Miller. He didn't think he loved Miller, but he knew he liked him and that was terrifying. He had hid those feelings, carefully tucking them away and saving them for when he felt it was the right time to address it. Monty still didn't feel like it was the right time.

"You lost your parents recently. Your mother more recently. You carry around a lot of guilt over that, I think she would want you to know that it's n-"

"You don't know shit about my mother," Monty replied with sudden force, shocked at the woman overstepping boundaries he had set, but not spoken aloud. "Stop. Just stop. This isn't real." He turned on his heels, forcing himself to breathe, and moved to escape the situation before it escalated.

"You're welcome to come back when you're ready," Aida called feebly after him, her giggles following behind him as he swept the tent flaps behind him. Monty did not even stop for Miller. The older delinquent had slipped off of the log and had his head propped up. He was in a stupor, half-awake, and struggled to his feet when he saw his companion stomping away from the campsite.

\---------------------------

"H-hey! Monty! What the hell is going on?" Miller called, looking over his shoulder at the tent and the few grounders that had peeked out of their tents back at them. Most of them, he noticed, looked elderly. Monty was still stomping away, not answering until they had nearly walked halfway back to Arkadia. He was breathless, confused, and clearly disturbed by what he heard from inside. Miller was growing impatient with their quiet trek back to camp and reached out, gripping Monty's wrist firmly in his hand and refusing to let go even when Monty jerked away. The nervous look on his face was priceless.

"What happened back there, man?" Miller asked solemnly, still not letting go of Monty's wrist.

"She spouted a bunch of bullshit," he replied weakly, trying to rip his wrist away from Miller in vain.

"What kind of bullshit? You know I'm not letting go until you tell me."

Monty paused and finally stopped struggling, a look of defeat crossing his face to the relief of Miller. "She brought up my parents," he muttered darkly. "I just wasn't ready for that, you know?"

Miller dropped Monty's wrist and moved forward to rest his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Monty." He squeezed Monty's shoulder and gave him a good shake, chuckling at trying to change the subject. "Well, did she tell you anything about love? They always do that, you know. Please tell me she gave you a fortune about love or some crap."

Monty shook his head weakly, turning away from Miller. He smoothed the the wrinkles on his shoulder caused by the taller boy. Miller furrowed his eyebrows. "What did she say?" Something made his stomach twist and turn. He didn't know why he was so nervous to hear the answer.

Monty, clearly unable to approach the subject with a straight face, just laughed it off. "You won't believe what she said, Miller," Monty chuckled and kept walking, making Miller jog to catch up. 

"I think I'd believe it if you would tell me," Miller said through a forced smile, wrapping his arm around Monty's shoulders. "Was it Harper? Did she say it was Harper?" He was joking, teasing to hide the fact that his throat suddenly felt dry. Why didn't he want it to be Harper?

Monty flinched at the sudden contact, his grin faltering for just a moment before the facade was begun again. "She said it was you," he laughed.

Miller stopped and dropped his arm. His mind didn't register the words, though his body had an immediate reaction. He tensed up, eyes wide and mouth slack. He tried to grin but that small "o" his mouth made felt frozen on his face. 

"Yeah? She said it was me?" He felt like every bit of oxygen had left his body. He felt weightless almost, and yet he was rooted to the ground in fear.

Monty wasn't laughing anymore. He was staring back at Miller quizzically, as if trying to work out a puzzle in his mind. "Yeah. Yeah she said it was you," Monty choked out. Miller was frozen in place, running scenes through his mind. He remembered the Drop Ship, the chaos with the grounders, Mount Weather, and he remembered ALIE. He remembered how Monty had been there through it all. "Shit," he thought out loud. Still, something wasn't adding up. Something in his mind kept telling him to say "fuck it", and he wanted to. He wanted to so badly that he couldn't stop himself from reaching out for Monty's face with his hands and pressing his lips against the boy's.

He was at first surprised, surprised by his own tenderness. His thumbs traced along Monty's jawline, his left hand gently falling into the other boy's neck. 'Soft. Everything about him is soft,' he wondered. Monty's skin, beaten mercilessly by the sun, was still not cracked like his own. Monty's lips, chapped by the elements, were still welcoming and, somehow, made soft at contact.

Monty shuddered and resisted for a split second, still confused about how this was happening so quickly, before he melted into Miller's arms, leaning in so hard and fast that he nearly lost his balance. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted that until it happened. He wanted to be happy. He wanted Miller to be happy. He would've done anything to have lived in that moment. 

\---------------------------

"She was right," Monty said when they got back to camp. The duo tried to look as casual as possible in front of Raven, but she scrutinized the breathless Monty and the smug Miller from behind her crossed arms. "She was right about a lot of stuff, it was really strange. I feel like I can be an open book though, sometimes."

"Yeah really," Raven replied with a smirk, her gaze resting heavily on Miller. Something about her behavior told Monty that somehow Raven knew. Raven always knew.

"Maybe someone else should try it out? They won't be there for long," Miller said casually, clapping Monty on the back with his hand and slipping away to avoid the prying eyes of the mechanic. 

"You finally kissed him, didn't you?" She asked almost too loudly, breaking out into a grin the moment Miller was out of earshot.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."


End file.
